


I Think He Knows

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Song fic, son fic: I think he knows - Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Me: I’m just gonna write a short fic based on a song. Real short real quick. 2 days and 1500 words later here we are.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 40





	I Think He Knows

If someone had told Aelin Galathynius that she would fall for Rowan Whitethorn she would have laughed in their face, and then flipped them off for good measure.

They had grated on each other from the moment Aedion had introduced them at the bar. He thought her a conceited brat and she had assumed he was boring history major with a bad attitude and a stick up his ass. Then one fateful day they had been teamed up with each other for an assignment, and they had learnt that their assumptions were somewhat unfounded.

The friendship had started there in the private room in the library as they worked together on the presentation for their class. Then the day it had been booked Rowan suggested they go to his place a 10 minute walk from campus. Over the past few weeks Aelin gone back to his place almost every night. With final exams approaching they’d become study buddies, cramming late into the night. Aelin hadn’t bothered with the half hour bus ride home most nights, instead just crashed on the couch.

Tonight though, they were at the same bar they’d been introduced at. And here Aelin was, unable to stop her eyes from wandering over to Rowan and desperately wanting to know what every inch of him felt like.

Nothing had happened. Yet. A few heated looks and innocent flirtations, nothing besides that. Aelin was almost entirely certain Rowan felt the same. She felt like a teenager navigating her first fumbling romance when it came to Rowan. But like an architect planning a devastatingly beautiful building Aelin was drawing up the plans.

Tonight was the night, she was sure of it. The semester was done and dusted and everyone had gathered to celebrate. That underlying tension of classes and exams no where to be found. They’d already been here a few hours and now Aelin sat in a booth with Lysandra, Elide, Manon and Dorian. Rowan, Lorcan, Fenrys and Aedion at the bar getting another round of drinks.

“So. Made your move yet? I don’t understand why you just don’t tell him you like him,” Lysandra asked quietly, not drawing the attention of the others as they talked.

Aelin’s lips quirked up, “I don’t need to tell him. I think he knows.”

Lysandra gave her a questioning look but Aelin ignored her.

She was watching Rowan. Again. He was laughing at something Fenrys said, his smile making him look more boyish.

A low chuckle sounded from across the table, breaking into Aelin’s thoughts.

“You’ve got it bad, Aelin,” Dorian said. Everyone at the table was now looking at her.

“You don’t understand. None of you understand,” Aelin said with all the melodrama she could muster.

The boys were making their way back to the booth now, each holding a few drinks between them. Rowan slide in next to Aelin passing her her lemonade, she was designated driver tonight. All part of her plan.

Conversation and laughter was had, but Aelin couldn’t help but be distracted by the body next to her. Rowan had thrown his arm behind her and the fresh pine scent of his cologne practically enveloped her.

Aelin eyed the way Rowan’s hand shifted on his glass and. The way his hand moved… a multitude of indecent thoughts caused a flush to rise to Aelin’s cheeks. The sideways glance and smirk Rowan gave made her think he knew exactly what he was doing.

Time for the next phase.

“Darts?” Aelin asked Rowan, and only Rowan, dazzling smile on her face.

Rowan downed the last of his beer. “Sure.”

Rowan went to the bar to ask for the darts. While he did that Aelin tightened her ponytail and took off her jacket, revealing top of the long sleeved mini dress that she wore. The dark floral fabric was sheer on her arms and on the panels of the corset like bodice. The skirt stopped mid thigh and was lined in black making the red flowers pop.

When Rowan saw what she’d hiding under her jacket he made no show of hiding his appreciation of what was now on display. Aelin just gave him a coy smile.

“Nice dress,” he said handing her half the darts.

“Thanks,” Aelin replied nonchalantly. As she turned around she caught a glimpse of Lysandra still at the booth. She was giving Aelin and enthusiastic thumbs up.

“You first?” Aelin graciously suggested.

~~~~~

They played game after game, Rowan beating her every single one. His aim was almost perfect each throw. Aelin had got fed up and after a absolutely disastrous defeat she asked him to teach her. Her plan had been to surprise him with her decent skill, maybe get a bet going. But Rowan was too good and put her now decidedly average skills to shame.

Aelin hadn’t expected Rowan teaching her to be so torturous. His touches had her breath catching and heart skipping. His left tattooed hand currently rested on her hip, burning like fire through the fabric of her dress.

“Now,” Rowan said so close to her ear his breath caused a shiver to run up her spine, “turn your body just a little.”

Rowan’s hand tightened on her hip, moving Aelin into position. Aelin blinked hard against the sensation trying desperately to focus on the dartboard.

“Okay, now shoot.”

Aelin threw the dart, not breathing as it sailed through the air, and by a hair’s breadth it landed inside the bulls eye.

Aelin squealed, clapping, falling back into Rowan. His hand had never left her hip and now his other hand landed on her waist to steady her. Aelin looked up at Rowan’s face, his eyes darkening a little, as she felt his hands take in the sensation of the feeling of her body beneath them. His hands shifted slightly, applying more pressure as his right hand splayed over her stomach and his left slid just past her hip. Aelin lent back into the rock solid mass that was Rowan’s chest, giving him a sultry smile.

“I think I owe you one, Whitethorn,” Aelin let a seductive huskiness come through in her voice.

“Wanna get out of here?” Was Rowan’s reply.

“I’ll get my keys,” Aelin whispered.

At the sound of her voice his hands tightened for a moment before letting go. Aelin moved away, grabbed her jacket and sauntered over to the booth where Aedion, Lysandra and Fenrys currently sat. Aelin didn’t know or care where everyone else was.

Aelin grabbed her handbag, “You’re getting an Uber tonight.”

Aedion went to protest but Lysandra just laughed and high-fived Aelin. Then when Rowan appeared Lysandra dutifully said, “We are getting an Uber.”

Aelin glared daggers and her friend for her tactless compliance. Lysandra returned her glare with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. Not wanting to be incriminated further Aelin said goodbye and turned to walk away.

“Be safe kids!” Fenrys called after them. Aelin just flipped him off over her shoulder.

The walk to the car was full of stolen glances and smiles, and when their hands brushed it was like sparks igniting under Aelin’s skin.

Aelin slid into the drivers seat, Rowan into the passenger, then they were leaving the parking lot. As Aelin waited for a break in traffic to pull out on the road Rowan’s hand came to rest on her exposed thigh. Aelin looked to him, he was smiling.

“Where we gonna go?” Aelin all but whisperied in the dark.

“How about my place?” The timber of Rowan’s voice was low and had Aelin grinning.

Aelin drove, Rowan’s hand on her thigh driving her insane the whole way back to his place, those sparks still buzzing.

Aelin parked outside, it was a cute little house that had been in Rowan’s family for she didn’t know how long, essentially used by any family member who wanted to attended the nearby university. Rowan led the way. His footprints marking a path for her she couldn’t help but follow.

Once inside Aelin shed her, shoes, jacket and bag, leaving them wherever she pleased.

“Making yourself at home, like always,” Rowan said as he hung up his own jacket on the stand by the door.

Aelin just smiled making her way to the lounge room, pulling out her hair tie and shaking out her ponytail. Then she ungraciously flopped on the couch.

“So, Rowan,” Aelin said, crossing one ankle over the other, legs outstretched. “What is it exactly that I owe you?”

Rowan stalked towards the couch, and from the look on his face Aelin’s plan had worked. He sat beside her and Aelin sat up a little as he leaned in towards her. Gently, Rowan tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering in Aelin’s cheek.

“Oh, I think you know.”

Before Aelin could utter her smartass response Rowan’s lips were on hers. His lips were softer than she had imagined and Aelin melted into the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair. Rowan’s hands found their way to her waist as he easily pulled her into his lap, his calluses catching on the sheer fabric on her bodice as he ran his hands moved over her back.

His lips moved from Aelin’s lips to her jaw and then her neck making her gasp. Rowan laughed against her neck.

“I’ve been trying real hard not to be obsessed with you,” Rowan said as his kisses started to make their way back up Aelin’s neck. “I failed miserably.”

“Boy, I understand,” the words lacked cockiness the Aelin indented. Instead they came out breathless and soft.

Rowan laughed again, “Your vanity astounds me.”

They both pulled back, looking at each other, Aelin lent in for a kiss but Rowan pulled back. Aelin’s furrowed in confusion. 

“Tell me what it is you want, Aelin.”

As he spoke one of Rowan’s hands slid along her bare thigh, the fingers on his other hand drawing idle patterns on her exposed collarbone. _Holy gods_ , she was going to combust. 

“You, I want you,” Aelin said leaning in for another kiss.

This time Rowan let her. The kiss was searing and confirmed everyone of Aelin’s suspisons that Rowan had known the whole time how she had felt, and he had obviously felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m just gonna write a short fic based on a song. Real short real quick. 2 days and 1500 words later here we are.


End file.
